All you need is me
by Takamis
Summary: Parce qu'un Edward sans Roy, c'est comme un Roy sans Edward, ça n'a pas de sens. Série de drabbles sur du Roy/Ed, pas forcément indépendants les uns des autres.


Bonjour !

Après mon One shot "Impuissant" et les retours que j'ai eu, j'ai eu envie de me lancer sur une série de drabbles (pas forcément séparé les uns des autres) sur ce même couple, mon préféré, Roy/Ed. En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je suis parti au quartier général, je te laisse la maison, les clés sont sur l'armoire près de l'entrée.

Passe une bonne journée.

Roy. »

Edward poussa un long et bruyant grognement. Ce crétin n'avait même pas pensé à le réveiller pour le forcer à prendre le double des clés de chez lui, quel idiot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire dans cette immense maison ? L'alchimiste constata ensuite que son supérieur avait préparé son petit déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine, un jus d'orange pressé à la main et un panier de croissants au beurre pour rassasier son appétit vorace. Le jeune blond ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire à autant d'attention. Roy aurait été là, il ne se serait pas gêné pour l'insulter de tous les mots d'oiseau qui lui passaient par la tête mais dans ce cas, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier son geste.

Lui et le général de Brigade Mustang sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois semaines. Edward ne pouvait dire à partir de quel moment sa relation avec l'homme qu'il haïssait avait tourné ainsi. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, c'étaient les petites attentions dont faisaient preuve le militaire depuis son retour dans son monde. Entre les moments à se chamailler dans le bureau du noiraud, les arrêts fréquents au mess pour partager un semblant de repas entre alchimiste ou même les débuts de soirée dans les couloirs du quartier général, il ne leur avait pas fallu plus de deux mois de rapprochement pour passer le cap du premier baiser. Ce fut évidemment Roy qui en prit l'initiative, en fin d'après-midi, lorsque tous ses subordonnés avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Il s'était retrouvé en présence d'Edward, feuilletant inlassablement le même ouvrage sur l'alchimie de Xing. Il lui avait lancé une boutade que ce dernier avait mal prise et entre deux répliques sanglantes, l'aîné ne s'était pas retenu de lui ravir les lèvres pour lui prouver que non, il n'était pas si impuissant qu'il pouvait le croire.

A partir de cet instant, tout est allé trop vite pour Edward, en trois semaines, il avait dû s'inventer une petite amie imaginaire à Alphonse pour justifier le fait qu'il reste autant de temps à Central plutôt que de lui rendre visite à lui et Winry. Il avait également dû gruger maintes et maintes fois devant les subordonnés de Mustang pour attendre dans leur bureau que le général de brigade ait l'autorisation de rentrer avec lui. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, non, au grand dam du plus âgé qui insistait pour qu'Edward le rejoigne dans sa maison et arrête de payer inutilement un hôtel mais pour le blond, cela signifiait beaucoup trop de chose que d'emménager avec une personne avait qui il commençait seulement une relation. D'ailleurs, il craignait que l'armée voie d'un mauvais œil ce soudain déménagement.

Cette nuit, Edward s'était laissé convaincre par Roy de passer une nuit chez lui, dans le même lit, en tout bien tout honneur – bien que ça n'aie pas empêché le militaire de tenter une certaine approche, rapidement amorcée par le blond. Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait chez lui à ne savoir que faire, à part prendre les clés de la maison et les rapporter au propriétaire en lui balançant quelques remarques sur son comportement indécent. Edward n'était et ne comptait pas être une de ces greluches qu'il avait l'habitude de ramener chez lui pour leur secouer le cocotier avant de ne plus les revoir le lendemain matin.

Ainsi Edward arriva au quartier général, communément habillé de noir et de sa longue veste rouge, identifiable par tous les gens qui le croisaient. Il rentra à l'intérieur de la base après avoir au préalable prouver son statut d'alchimiste d'état aux deux gars postés devant l'entrée. Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, il devinait l'enfer que devait vivre son actuel petit ami enfermé dans un bureau sous la menace perpétuelle du colonel Hawkeye. Il échappa un petit rire à cette pensée, il l'avait bien mérité, après tout.

Joyeux, le jeune blond se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau de Mustang, impatient à l'idée de voir son supérieur râler devant une pile interminable de dossier. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il n'était que neuf heure du matin, pourtant, il ne voyait qu'un bureau vide, rapidement rejoint par une jeune militaire blonde.

\- Tiens, bonjour Edward, le salua-t-elle souriante. Tu arrives un peu tard, les autres sont partis sur le terrain d'entrainement i peine dix minutes.

\- Et les dossiers ?

Elle ne cacha pas un long soupir en s'attelant à trier les nombreuses feuilles en retard sur le bureau du général de brigade.

\- C'est une initiative qui vient du haut commandement pour s'assurer que les militaires savent se battre et éviter les balles. Mais dès qu'ils reviennent, tu n'auras jamais vu un bureau autant rempli de gens qui travaillent.

Sa voix teintée d'une légère menace traduisant sa frustration fit sourire Edward, décidément, il pourrait toujours compter sur elle pour mener la vie dure à Roy.

\- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Demanda Riza.

Edward acquiesça immédiatement en fermant la porte du bureau.

\- Tu pourrais vider la poubelle du bureau ? Je dois rester ici pour vérifier qu'on ne vient pas voler des dossiers importants.

Il grimaça à cette tâche, lui qui aurait préféré passer sa journée dans la bibliothèque ou même au service des renseignements, le voilà coller aux tâches ménagères. Il s'y mit tout de suite, attrapant le sachet noir que le colonel lui tendait pour y transvaser tout le contenu de la corbeille. Edward regardait avec attention tous les objets qui avaient été stockés toute la semaine : ça allait des papiers de chewing-gum aux invitations à des pièces de théâtre barbantes. Mais entre deux fiches annotées, son attention se porta sur un petit bout de plastique collé à la paroi de la corbeille.

\- C'est pas la poubelle papier celle-ci ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la blonde.

\- Si mais tu connais les hommes, s'ils doivent se mettre à trier en même temps que travailler, ça serait un peu trop leur demander…

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air blasé, peut-être serait-il plus heureux de la voir gouverner le pays plutôt que son paresser compagnon. Toujours est-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier l'intrus de la poubelle. De son bras de métal, il enfonça sa main dans l'amas de feuille et attrapa dit objet pour le présenter devant lui. C'était élastique, plastique, blanc par endroit avec un noed sur le dessus pour éviter que ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ne s'échappe…Edward vira instantanément au rouge en devinant sa nature. Il réprima un frisson de dégoût l'enfonçant dans le sac, au diable l'écologie, il n'allait pas se balader dans le quartier général pour trouver une place pour ce truc ! Certes, Edward ne s'était jamais servi de ces choses – il doutait d'ailleurs devoir en enfiler un, un jour – mais il savait clairement reconnaitre un préservatif comme il avait eu l'occasion d'en voir dans plusieurs de ses ouvrages !

\- Tout se passe bien, Edward ?

\- Oui oui ! Dit-il précipitamment en se relevant. Je vais le mettre dans la benne à ordure !

En moins de deux, il était dehors. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire au colonel Hawkeye ce qu'il avait découvert, elle se mettrait dans une colère noire de savoir que ses collègues forniquent en plein milieu du plan de travail ! D'ailleurs…à qui est-elle, cette capote ?

\- Il n'y a que cinq hommes qui travaillent dans ce bureau, songea Edward à haute voix. Fuery, Falman, Breda, Havoc et Roy. Je peux laisser tomber Fuery parce qu'il est sûrement dans mon cas, Breda…naaaaan. Falman ? Il a une femme qu'on ne connait pas qui vit quelque part dans Central donc il n'en a pas besoin. Havoc ? Il a déjà dur à inviter une fille à dîner et Roy m'a raconté qu'il s'était fait larguer pas plus tard qu'avant-hier donc il reste…

Constatant que la corbeille se trouvait juste à côté du bureau de son supérieur, les rougeurs sur ses joues ne firent que s'accentuer mais cette fois, ce n'était plus de la gêne mais de la honte et de la colère mélangée. Alors comme ça Roy prenait du bon temps en son absence ? Les civiles ne sont pas permises dans le bâtiment des militaires, il connaissait peut-être la personne qui avait pris du plaisir dans ce bureau. Pourtant, des femmes dans l'armée, il n'en connaissait pas énormément, il y avait le colonel Hawkeye mais dur d'imaginer la jeune femme s'adonner à un tel acte dans le bureau qu'elle allait devoir ranger par la suite. Sheska ? Roy avait toujours préféré les brunes…

 _Une minute, est-ce que je suis déjà en train d'affirmer que Roy m'a trompé ?! Impossible, ça fait quelques jours qu'il se colle à moi à chaque fois qu'il me voit, qu'il m'attire dans des endroits déserts pour m'embrasser, qu'il se permet de poser sa main sur moi quand on dine ensemble au mess ! A moins qu'il ne le fasse par culpabilité…_

C'était donc ça, toutes ces petites attentions, il cherchait à se faire pardonner ? Edward se sentit très mal, il tirait continuellement son sac en plastique noir jusque la cour extérieure, animée par l'entrainement intensif des militaires. Lui qui avait déjà chaud, la chaleur du soleil ne l'aidait pas à rafraichir ses idées, il se traîna jusque la benne à ordures, les yeux rivés sur les corps essoufflés enclin aux courbatures.

\- Hey mais c'est le boss ! S'exclama Breda à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Lieutenant Breda ?!

Il avait sursauté en le voyant arriver près de lui dans un uniforme impeccable, que faisait-il ici ?

\- J'ai réussi à me dispenser de l'entrainement, j'ai la chance d'être assigné à une mission importante du haut commandement.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je dois observer Mustang, une fois de plus, mais aussi Havoc et Hawkeye.

\- Je vois…souffla-t-il en repérant Roy en pleine séance de pompage.

L'air embêté d'Edward se sentait à dix kilomètres à la ronde, Breda suivit son regard et aperçut qu'il fixait son supérieur.

\- Il est impressionnant tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Mh ?

\- Je parle du général de brigade, c'est le plus jeune à son âge à obtenir ce grade mais en physique, il dépasse clairement tout le monde.

En physique…pas que dans le sens sportif du terme…ou alors en sport de chambre, visiblement.

\- Lieutenant, jusque quand est ouvert le bureau dans lequel vous bossez tous ?

Breda fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Jusqu'à-ce que le général de brigade ne sorte.

\- Et Hawkeye, elle s'en va quand ?

\- Généralement, elle quitte en même temps que lui pour s'assurer qu'il finisse les dossiers en retard mais il lui arrive de partir avant quand elle est sûre qu'il n'a pas reçu d'invitation à sortir.

Edward marqua une pause dans ses questions, Riza n'était pas son « suspect » potentielle mais elle pourrait l'aider dans sa recherche. Il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait cette femme qui n'avait pas honte de s'envoyer en l'air avec son petit ami.

\- C'est arrivé cette semaine ?

\- Pourquoi autant de question ? Tu as aussi l'ordre de surveiller Mustang ?

 _Breda…t'es un génie._

Il hocha vivement la tête, rendant perplexe l'homme roux. Par la suite, Edward lui demanda pour savoir accès à une partie de son contre rendu pour terminer son propre rapport, ce que le militaire accepta sans se soucier de la véritable raison.

Le dossier en main, le jeune blond s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque, dans un coin un peu plus reculé afin de ne pas être dérangé. La mission avait débuté il y a une semaine, la poubelle avait donc été vidée avant que Breda ne se mette à les observer, une aubaine pour Edward. Il lut attentivement les premières pages, parlant notamment de la difficulté de son supérieur pour se concentrer sur les tâches administratives. Rien de nouveau jusqu'ici. Il apprit d'ailleurs grâce à ce rapport qu'Havoc s'était pris deux râteaux en à peine trois jours, comme l'a souligné le militaire, c'est probablement un record. Au fil des jours, il n'y avait presque rien à signaler de plus, sauf peut-être d'une femme qui venait leur apporter des cafés lorsque le temps de pause se faisait trop attendre. Elle n'est mentionnée que trois fois dans tout le rapport, ce n'est donc pas une personne avec qui Roy est continuellement en contact.

Alors qu'il en était au dernier jour, un bruit fracassant retentit provenant d'une autre allée. Devant les plaintes et râles qu'il pouvait percevoir, Edward se précipita vers le lieu de l'accident et vit Sheska affalée sous une avalanche d'ouvrage. Il l'aida naturellement à s'en extirper, recevant ses nombreux remerciements.

\- Comment t'as fini là-dedans ?

\- On m'a demandé de ranger tous les nouveaux arrivages des bibliothèques d'East City ici, pleurnicha-t-elle en s'accrochant à ses lunettes. Je pensais pouvoir tous les transporter ici mais c'était trop lourd alors j'ai fini par me noyer…

Décidément, elle resterait toujours aussi maladroite, celle-là.

 _Mais elle est une femme…_

\- Tu es une femme, déclara Edward en la fixant soudainement.

\- Eh bien…euh…oui ?

\- Dis-moi Sheska, tu connais la plupart des gens d'ici, non ?

D'abord gênée par la proximité que le blond instaurait entre eux, Sheska finit par s'apaiser.

\- Je traîne beaucoup dans le quartier général donc je vois beaucoup de personne passer tous les jours.

\- Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas si le général de brigade Mustang a pour habitude de croiser une ou plusieurs femmes ici ?

A cause de son esprit imaginatif, la jeune brune rougit très fort à cette question, lui demandait-elle si Roy se baladait avec des femmes en plein milieu de son poste de travail ?

\- Euh…au niveau des femmes…à part la nouvelle stagiaire et la dame de cantine, je n'en connais pas beaucoup.

\- Qui est cette nouvelle stagiaire ? Elle ressemble à quoi ?

Le ton d'Edward devenait de plus en plus menaçant, intimidant.

\- Elle a les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns, s'il te plait ne me frappe pas !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Surgit une voix derrière eux.

Edward se retourna brusquement, tombant nez-à-nez avec la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu croiser. Roy Mustang observait les deux militaires assis en plein milieu d'une marre de livres, à la fois surpris et agacé. La première idée du jeune blond avait été d'inventé une broutille pour justifier le fait qu'il soit presque allongé sur Sheska mais après ce qu'il avait découvert, Roy n'avait clairement rien à lui reprocher.

\- Rien, mentit-il en se relevant l'air mauvais.

Il retourna calmement reprendre le dossier de Breda et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque rapidement bloqué par l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Fullmétal ?

 _Fullmétal, c'est donc comme ça que tu veux m'appeler au bureau ? Hier devant les autres tu m'appelais encore Edward. Ou peut-être que tu as changé d'avis après avoir baisé ta chère et tendre._

Ces mots, il avait envie de les dire, de les cracher au visage de Roy. Il 'avait mal, trop mal, pourtant il peinait à résister aux yeux plongés dans les siens. Non, il ne devait pas craquer, il devait lui tenir tête pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire !

\- Rien ! Laissez-moi passer ! Cria-t-il sentant son visage entier devenir rouge.

Roy lui saisit les poignets. Envahi par une poussée d'adrénaline, Edward tira un coup fort et frappa dans les mains, préparant une transmutation. Le général de brigade recula, connaissant parfaitement les capacités alchimiques du petit blond. Celui-ci courut en direction de la sortie, sous l'œil choqué de Sheska et des autres militaires ayant assisté à cette altercation.

 _Ne fais pas comme si tu m'aimais après ce que tu m'as fait subir, tu n'avais pas le droit. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Parce que j'ai refusé à plusieurs reprises d'ouvrir les jambes quand me l'intimait ? Aurai-je dû te laisser mon corps juste pour te garder ? Certainement pas…tu m'avais dit que tu aimais ce côté de moi qui te résistais, tu es un menteur, Roy, un simple menteur._

* * *

Le soir tombait sous le ciel de Central, les citoyens sortaient de leur travail pour rejoindre, pour la plupart, leur famille. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Edward, il attendait patiemment dans la demeure de son supérieur, dont il avait oublié de rendre les clés. Il possédait toujours le rapport du lieutenant Breda, caché dans un tiroir dans le salon. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il patientait sur ce canapé gris, les pensées tournées sur ce que devait faire Roy en ce moment. Pensait-il à lui ?

 _Il n'aura plus à le faire, je dois tout mettre au clair quand il rentrera et ne pas fuir comme je l'ai fait ce matin._

Jouant avec le trousseau de clé, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il ne le perçut que lorsqu'une ombre traversa la vitre donnant sur le hall. Son cœur s'emballa, il tenta vainement de le calmer, se concentrant sur les bruits de pas résonnant dans la cuisine. La lumière du salon était allumée, Roy ne pouvait pas l'avoir ignoré. Edward l'écouta se déshabiller au loin, jetant quelques fois des coups d'œil dans l'encadrement.

\- Edward, tu es là ? S'éleva une voix dans la cuisine.

 _Tiens maintenant c'est Edward, il me semblait que je m'appelais Fullmétal._

Au fond, il ne sut quoi répondre, alors il se contenta de garder le silence lorsque Roy entra dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il avait plutôt l'air calme, comme à son habitude, peut-être un peu étonné et blasé sur les bords.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris aujourd'hui ?

\- Roy, faut qu'on parle. L'interrompit Edward d'un ton sec.

Cette soudaine réaction le refroidit, il ne s'était pas attendu à une tel ton de la part de son amant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Cela fait trois semaines qu'on sort ensemble c'est ça ?

Roy affirma d'un simple geste, en se rapprochant du canapé.

\- Ca fait combien de temps que tu la sautes ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Le brun s'arrêta, avait-il bien entendu la question ?

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je te demande depuis quand tu écartes sauvagement dans ton bureau les cuisses de cette prostipapéthipute !

Au fur et à mesure de ses mots, Edward s'était levé de son fauteuil, fixant rageusement les prunelles sombres de son vis-à-vis, y décelant une grande surprise et une incompréhension qui ne fit que l'énerver davantage.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait croire que je te trompe, Ed ?

\- Tout, absolument tout ! Tu me prépares le déjeuner le matin, tu me laisses des mots, tu me serres quand on dort, tu es trop gentil pour être sincère, je ne peux pas croire que le dragueur de Central si ce n'est celui d'Amestris peut s'abstenir de baiser pendant trois semaines !

Roy se cloua sur place, la vision qu'Edward avait de lui le blessa légèrement, lui qui avait tout fait, réfléchi au moindre détail pour ne pas qu'il croit qu'il était comme toutes ses autres filles qu'il « prenait sauvagement » pour reprendre son expression, c'est raté. Il se pinça s'arête du nez devant l'imagination puérile de celui qu'il considérait comme son amant.

\- Dis-moi juste pourquoi je m'emmerderai à faire autant de chose pour quelqu'un que j'ai uniquement envie de sauter ?!

Edward se tût, il n'avait pas envie de faire allusion au préservatif usagé retrouvé dans la poubelle ce matin, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre une excuse quelconque qu'il inventerait sur le moment-même.

Perdu dans ses doutes, il ne vit pas Roy se rapprocher de lui et déposer une main à la base de son cou, la remontant doucement pour caresser sa joue.

\- Edward, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir le faire avec une autre personne que toi.

\- Alors pourquoi il y a cette stagiaire qui traine dans ton bureau pour t'apporter des cafés, demanda-t-il sans grande conviction, se laissant porter par les gestes du brun.

Le général de brigade sourit devant cette question qui n'avait absolument rien avoir avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Un Edward jaloux était vraiment le phénomène le plus étrange auquel il avait été confronté.

\- La stagiaire ? Tu parles de cette vieille de quarante balais qui m'apporte ce truc infect tous les matins ?

Le blond releva immédiatement la tête, quarante ans ? Mais Sheska lui avait parlé d'une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns ! D'ailleurs…personne n'avait précisé son âge mais c'était tellement évident qu'elle soit absolument parfaite au physique avantageux.

 _Mais alors, la capote…_

\- Mais, t'as couché avec qui alors ?

\- Bah…personne, mais pourquoi tu t'accroches à dire que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, il y avait un préservatif rempli dans la poubelle à côté de ton bureau ! Insista-t-il presque désespérément.

Roy parut surpris de cette découverte, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage se tendit.

\- Tu veux dire qu'un de mes subordonnés prend du plaisir dans mon bureau quand je suis pas là et jette ses cochonneries dans MA poubelle ? Alors qu'Hawkeye la vide toutes les semaines ?!

Edward ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la réaction sincère du militaire, alors ce n'était pas lui. Il s'était fait des films depuis le début ? Alors à quoi rimaient toutes ses attentions ?

\- Je te jure, demain, je rentre et je brûle tous ceux qui…

Roy n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car une paire de lèvres s'était emparée de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Edward de prendre les devants mais il sentait dans l'étreinte qu'il lui donnait que ça devenait vital pour le petit blond.

D'abord chaste, le baiser devint vite passionné, Roy reprit les devant et passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Edward pour en demander le passage. Très vite commença une bataille de domination entre les deux hommes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le plus jeune entreprit de déboutonner la chemise, surprenant légèrement son vis-à-vis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tais-toi, bredouilla-t-il les mains tremblantes sur les derniers boutons.

Il sourit devant tant de timidité, c'était bien Edward. Aussi le laissa-t-il se débarrasser de sa chemise avant de reprendre les rennes. Une main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans son cou, il plongea vers celui-ci pour y déposer une multitude de baiser, le mordant par endroit, lui tirant quelques soupirs de bien être. Roy sentait le corps d'Edward se détendre, il lui retira rapidement sa veste noir pour ne garder que son débardeur. D'un geste assuré, il le souleva, malgré l'important poids de ses automails et la fatigue due à l'entrainement, en direction de sa chambre. Il ignora les plaintes de son amant, refusant qu'on le soulève comme s'il n'était pas capable de marcher lui-même, décidément, Roy allait devoir tout lui apprendre.

Le noiraud déposa sa victime sur les draps défaits du matin, n'attendant pas plus pour s'allonger lentement sur lui et repartant à l'assaut de son cou et ses lèvres. Dans cette position, il sentait clairement la gêne qui serrait le pantalon d'Edward, l'enhardissant davantage dans cette optique. Edward enroula ses bras autour du cou de Roy, capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un long baiser. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et se laissait totalement dominer à contre cœur. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit un certain froid prendre possession de ses jambes, à quel moment Roy lui avait-il enlevé son pantalon ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire, trop absorbé par les frissons qui le parcourrait à chaque fois qu'il touchait ou embrassait une zone sensible.

Soudain, le corps chaud contre lui se releva, il suivit du regard le brun retirer son pantalon à son tour, l'envoyant valser avec les autres vêtements au bas du lit. Edward profita de ce petit moment de répits pour retirer son haut, voulant prouver à Roy qu'il n'était pas aussi passif qu'il en avait l'air. Celui-ci repartit rapidement à l'assaut de son corps, retraçant des doigts les muscles abdominaux de son amant, s'abreuvant des soupirs qu'il en obtenait. La chaleur de la chambre en devenait insupportable mais ce qui l'était encore plus pour le brun, c'était cette sensation bien connue qui lui prenait le bas ventre. Ainsi il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. D'un geste, il arracha l'élastique d'Edward, plongeant une main dans son torrent de mèches blondes, encadrant son visage rouge et essoufflé. Cette vision l'excita plus encore, il enleva sensuellement des deux dernières barrières séparant leur deux corps et s'allongea sur le sien, veillant à ne pas l'écraser.

\- Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta-t-il un moment en noyant ses yeux dans ses prunelles dorées.

\- Oui…souffla Edward.

Rassuré, Roy huma quelques doigts avant de les descendre lentement, effleurant la peau bouillante de son amant, jusqu'à son objectif. Doucement, il introduit un premier doigt dans son intimité, guettant chacune des réactions, s'évertuant à amoindrir la douleur en l'embrassant à plusieurs endroits. Edward réprima un gémissement de douleur, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que ce corps étranger prenant possession de lui. Il s'obligea à respirer profondément, s'habituant peu à peu aux mouvements du brun. Bientôt, deux autres doigts vinrent rejoindre le premier, s'attirant les premiers gémissements du blond, haletant aux nouvelles sensations qui s'emparaient de lui.

Incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus, Roy retira ses doigts et se prépara à son tour à s'occuper de sa victime. Il captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, explorant les moindres recoins de sa bouche, en se positionnant vers l'intimidée d'Edward. Sans rompre le baiser, il s'enfonça légèrement, sentant les premières douleurs qu'il infligeait au jeune blond. Une main maintenant son fessier, il essayait de faire passer le moment en le caressant, s'arrêtant momentanément dans son mouvement. Edward lui intima discrètement de continuer, bougeant légèrement le bassin pour s'enfoncer davantage sur le membre de son amant. Certes, il avait mal mais il avait connu bien pire, lentement mais sûrement, la sensation de douleur s'estompait pour être remplacée par une chaleur délicieusement insoutenable. Absorbé par ses va-et-vient passionné, Roy ne sût pas comment il finit par s'asseoir, le torse collé à celui d'Edward, leurs corps bougeant progressivement au rythme de leur désir et de leurs gémissements. Aspiré dans un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas, Edward levait les yeux au plafond, assaillit par les violents coups de bassin et les marques qu'il traçait dans son cou. Il se surprit à suivre le mouvement et l'accélérer tout en gémissant son plaisir aux oreilles de Roy.

Au bout d'un bon moment, il sentit l'orgasme arriver et se délivra à l'intérieur du corps de son amant, dans un dernier cri. Edward se libéra à son tour entre leurs deux corps, toujours accroché au cou de Roy. Celui-ci se retira doucement, allongeant en premier lieu le jeune blond avant de se nettoyer, heureux d'avoir attendu pour un tel moment.

A bout de souffle, il se couché à côté d'Edward, le toisant les yeux toujours voilés par le désir, sur le point de s'endormir. Roy déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le rejoindre dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

\- Personne ne bouge ! S'écria Edward en rentrant dans le bureau du général de brigade.

Tous les militaires dans la pièce s'arrêtèrent, la plupart déposèrent leur stylo en regardant intrigué le jeune alchimiste mais surtout le petit sachet qu'il brandissait l'air déterminé. Roy quant à lui, se leva pour le rejoindre à la porte d'entrée.

\- A qui est cette chose ? Demanda le blond en lançant le sachet sur la table.

Havoc fut le premier à plonger sa main dans le sachet et à en ressortir le préservatif usé avant de le jeter sur la table avec un bruit de dégoût.

\- C'était dans la poubelle de ce bureau dont seul nous sept avons accès. Poursuivit Roy d'un en fixant ses subordonnés chacun à leur tour. Cela ne me dérange pas que vous ayez des relations mais que cela se passe dans mon bureau est un tout au problème.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le lieutenant colonel Havoc en premier lieu.

\- Eh ! Me regardez pas comme ça ! Tout le monde sait que je me suis fait larguer y a pas longtemps alors comment j'aurai pu chopper ici ?!

Puis ensuite Falman.

\- Je suis marié depuis deux mois, les gars et je ne serai pas idiot au point de le faire dans le bureau du général de brigade.

Et après Breda.

\- Je suis roux, se justifia-t-il.

Personne ne pensa à regarder Fuery, c'était une évidence pour tout le monde. Dans ce cas, il restait le colonel Hawkeye.

\- Je vous trouve tellement laxiste qu'il y aura plus de chance que je me retrouve à coucher avec une femme qu'avec un homme. Surtout que c'est moi qui vide la poubelle.

Cette remarque refroidit tous les hommes de la pièce, sauf Edward qui l'approuva avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais je comprends pas, reprit Kain. Si ce n'est aucun d'entre nous, à qui appartient ce truc ?

Un long silence s'empara de la pièce, tous étaient en pleine réflexion. Soudain, un aboiement s'éleva à l'entrée, Edward se décala pour laisser passer Black Hayate, visiblement en train de transporter quelque chose dans sa gueule. Il marcha tranquillement dans le bureau et déposa plusieurs objets dans la poubelle, aboyant joyeusement en regardant son maître.

\- Colonel, ne me dites pas que…

\- Vu que vous ne triez jamais, j'ai appris à ce chien à le faire.

Edward bouillonna, alors tout ce grabuge depuis le début, tout ce qu'il avait cru hier, tout ce tintamarre inutile, c'était à cause ce putain de chien ?

\- Je vais le découper ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant l'animal d'un œil menaçant.

Une main sur son épaule l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, il tourna les yeux vers le propriétaire qui n'était nul autre que Roy.

\- Voyons Edward, vois le côté positif : si ce chien a trouvé toutes ces choses, j'en connais un autre qui en a perdu une autre.

Son visage se teinta de rouge sous le sous-entendu de son supérieur. Une chose était clair, il ne remettrait pas les pieds chez lui avant ses douleurs aux hanches ne soient totalement guéries !

* * *

Fin du chapitre

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours, ça me ferait plaisir et passez une bonne journée (pluvieuse en ce moment dans ma campagne, mais bonne quand même).

Bisous !

LMG


End file.
